1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blower motor assembly for a blower motor assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a blower motor assembly for a vehicle, including an armature assembly including a rotatable armature shaft provided with an armature that electromagnetically interacts with a stator when a current is applied, a motor body of a cylindrical shape open at a top and a bottom, for including the armature assembly therein with a predetermined gap therebetween, a magnet installed between the motor body and the armature assembly, an upper case having a through-hole which permits the armature shaft to project outward through, and a lower case coupled to the upper case, wherein the motor body is installed in an internal space defined by coupling the upper case and the lower case, and the motor body is fixed in a hollow portion of a shape corresponding to an external shape of the motor body, said hollow portion is defined by a wall of a motor body fixing portion formed on the lower case, and more preferably, the magnet is fixed to a magnet fixing portion formed in the lower case.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioning device for a vehicle is used to maintain a fresh interior environment by preventing the vehicle's cabin from becoming contaminated through driver/passenger respiration, and/or used to maintain a comfortable environment inside the vehicle by keeping the cabin at a comfortable temperature for occupants when the outside temperature is uncomfortably high or low.
Such air conditioning devices can be categorized into heaters used for raising cabin temperature when the outside temperature is low (such as in winter), and air coolers (commonly referred to as air conditioners) that lower cabin temperature when the outside temperature is high (such as in summer).
A heater raises the temperature inside a vehicle's cabin by using a blower to force air suctioned from the indoor/outdoor atmosphere past a heater core to raise the temperature of the air, and introduce the heated air into the cabin. An air conditioner lowers the temperature inside a vehicle's cabin by moving air suctioned from the indoor/outdoor atmosphere past an evaporator to lower the temperature of the air, and introduce the cooled air into the cabin.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional blower for a vehicle, and FIG. 2 is a diagram of a blower motor assembly according to the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a blower for a vehicle is configured with a blower housing 10 defining an air passage with an outlet and an inlet, a blower motor 20 installed within the housing 10, and a blower fan 12 installed atop the blower motor 20 to be capable of rotating within the housing 10.
FIG. 2 shows the structure of a blower motor assembly according to the prior art, and the blower motor 20 in this prior art blower motor assembly includes an armature assembly (not shown) configured with an armature shaft (not shown) rotatably installed with a bearing member (not shown) coupled thereto, and an armature (not shown) wound around the outer periphery of the armature shaft; and a magnet (not shown) attached to the inside of a motor body (not shown) of the blower motor 20 to be separated by a predetermined gap with the armature. The motor body is installed to the inside of the motor cover 50.
However, such a blower motor assembly according to the prior art is configured with a complete blower motor that is inserted and assembled within an upper and lower case, which is then installed in a vehicle's air conditioning system, and because the armature assembly is thus covered with the motor cover of the blower motor and enclosed by the overlapped upper and lower cases, the problems of increases in product weight, manufacturing cost, and number of production processes are all inherent.
Additionally, in a blower motor assembly according to the prior art, because an adhesive is used to adhere the magnets to the motor body, after which the blower motor is assembled, a process is required for drying the adhesive used to adhere the magnets to the motor body. A drying process requires approximately 24 hours, and when a drying chamber is employed for expedited drying, a temperature of approximately 170° C. to approximately 220° C. is applied for a duration of 25 to 30 minutes. Accordingly, in the prior art that requires a separate assembly process to adhere the magnets to the motor body during the blower motor assembly process, both the manufacturing cost and manufacturing time of blower motors increase, thereby involving the drawback of reduced overall productivity.